


do you know what that constellation is?

by screamkwean



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I love them so much, Love, Marriage, Romance, Smut, dewey and gale both take babysteps to fix their marriage, more than anything, they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: gale and dewey rightfully celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary after the woodsboro massacre reboot.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, here's a new oneshot. i've been thinking of this idea for weeks now and finally got a chance to write it down! i might add a second chapter with some smut so be on the look out for that <3 as always leave kudos or let me know what you think on twitter @screamkwean!

It was a gorgeous Summer evening, the sun shone with a beautiful evening glow, the birds chirped quietly in the trees, and the small town of Woodsboro seemed relatively quiet and back to normal after the tragedies of the past few months. 

It was the perfect day for Gale and Dewey to celebrate their wedding anniversary. With the murders and prior to that their lack of communication and marital issues, the couple had never truly celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary. Dewey had brought it up about a week ago as they lay in bed just talking and laughing. 

“We should go out for dinner and properly celebrate our ten years. Since everything is okay now...I really wanna take you out. You know you can get all done up and show the other town wives how it's done.”

Gale had laughed and then agreed. She and Dewey had not been on a real date night in months, and especially because they had been married ten years, she thought it was appropriate that their first date post murders would be to celebrate their marriage and the fact that they both survived. 

So that was what Gale was doing now. Standing in her mirror, blow drying her long, wavy, raven hair, getting all done up for her husband. To be honest she was kind of nervous. Their marital issues had taken a toll on both of them, and all she wanted was for tonight to be absolutely perfect. 

She heard the front door open and close. She knew Dewey must have been arriving back from his shift. As he walked up the stairs she heard him call out for her as he entered the bedroom.

“Gale? Honey?”

Gale quickly slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. She wanted her date night look to be a surprise. 

“I’m getting ready in here! You should just shower in the other bathroom, I’ll be ready soon!” she replied. 

Dewey chuckled and quietly left the room to get ready himself. He was also nervous himself. He loved his wife more than words could describe. After everything that happened she deserved to be happy. They deserved to be happy. Together. Dewey hoped tonight would help solidify the fact that he was serious when he meant they would be together forever. As he showered and got ready he thought of all the ways he could tell these things to Gale, all the ways he could make her understand just how in love with her he truly was. 

Gale waited downstairs for her husband to finish getting ready. She stood in the full length mirror in the hall near their living room and checked out her outfit. She wore a pretty, slim fitting pastel pink dress that cut off at the knee, the neckline dipped to show some cleavage but not a lot. She also wore a gorgeous gold chain Dewey had got her for their anniversary a few years back. And of course some signature heels to top it all off. Dewey loved her in pinks and purples. 

She heard Dewey come downstairs and she walked toward the steps to meet him. 

“Okay, are we all ready?” She asked, trying to put on an innocent face as she knew her outfit was about to blow his mind. 

He looked up at her when she started to speak and nearly went breathless as he saw her in her outfit. His jaw dropped as he tried to find words to tell her how perfect she looked. 

“I….did you wear this for me?” He asked.

Gale rolled her eyes.

“No!....yes.” she replied, a sly smile plastered on her face.

“You look absolutely amazing. Just perfect. You always look perfect.” 

“What is up with the flattery?” Gale replied jokingly.

Dewey took her hand and started toward the front door.

“No flattery, just truth, you’re gorgeous.” He said.

Gale smiled sweetly and blushed at his comments. He always did know how to make her feel special and wanted. He opened the car door for her and let her in, going around to the other side to let himself in the passenger seat. 

“You don’t look so bad either.” Gale replied once he got in the car. And that was the truth. Gale didn’t know how Dewey seemed to get more attractive as the years got on in their marriage, but she wasn’t about to complain about that.  
Dewey had made reservations at a small local restaurant in the next town over. This way they could have some privacy and alone time without people giving them knowing looks or even talking about them and the murders. As he started the car and drove off he couldn’t help but take a glance over at Gale, a small smile on her face as she looked out the passenger mirror. Almost as if she felt him looking at her, she turned and smiled at him, so big and bright just like before. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips so she wouldn’t distract him from driving then laced her left hand with his right. 

“What?” She asked.

Dewey just gave her a loving look and shook his head.

“Nothing, it's just...I love you so much.” he replied.

Gale squeezed his hand tightly and replied back, “I love you too, Dewey.” 

He smiled at her and continued driving. With this confirmation, he knew tonight would be an amazing night. 

The couple arrived at the small local restaurant pretty much on time for their reservation. The place was quiet and only a few couples and families were dining for dinner. The hostess took them to their booth in a quiet, sectioned off part of the restaurant. 

From there it was all so familiar. Drinks, dinner, Dewey telling his typical corny jokes and Gale just laughing at them like it was the funniest thing in the world. The couple was elated to be together and happier than ever as a couple. They both didn’t know how somehow they drifted apart. All they knew was they were both alive. That was enough to begin fixing their marriage. 

When dessert came, Gale moved from her opposite side of the booth to sit with Dewey on his side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. The waiter brought out a huge piece of cake with pretty writing on the bottom that said “Happy Anniversary Mr. & Mrs. Riley!” They both loved it and thanked their waiter. 

“I’m stuffed, I don’t think I can eat that right now,” Gale said, giggling and feeling a little tipsy after a few glasses of wine. 

“It’s okay we can bring it home, but before we leave I got you something,” he replied.

Gale, shocked, slapped Dewey lightly on the arm.

“Dewey! I thought we agreed on no gifts!”

“I know, I know. But I’ve had this idea for months now and you only celebrate your tenth wedding anniversary with your gorgeous wife once,” he replied.

He pulled out a small certificate out of his pocket. 

“So I know we always loved constellations because of that dumb corny joke I made that night in Woodsboro all those years ago. So, I got you something small to remind you of that,”

He opened the paper. Gale immediately gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth, knowing what it was.

“I bought a star and named it after you. I thought it would fit the whole thing we have going on. It gives you specific coordinates and everything to show you where the star is and how to locate it.

Gale was on the verge of tears. Dewey was always so sweet and knew all the right ways to make her happy. This was one of the sweetest gifts anyone had ever given to her. She took the small certificate out of his hands and looked it over, before taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. 

“Do you like it?” Dewey asked.

“I love it, I absolutely love it!” she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as possible in the restaurant booth. She pulled back from the hug and gave him another big kiss. 

“I love you,” she sighed out.

“I love you too, honey,” he replied.

Soon it was time for them to leave the restaurant and head back home. Dewey paid for the bill and led Gale out of the restaurant, holding her small hand in his yet again. The drive home was filled with love. They joked about things going on in their lives and even talked about where they saw themselves as a couple within the next few years. 

Once they arrived home, Dewey took Gale into their spacious backyard and they located the star. Gale loved it so much. To be truthful, the joke about the constellations was what really drew Gale to Dewey in the first place. Sure he was cute but before that she had only really been using him for her story. When he told that joke on the beginning of their walk in Woodsboro all those years ago, she really started to think he was a nice, handsome, loyal guy, and she realized she might actually have feelings for him. When they got married they studied constellations together and figured out how to spot a good portion of them. It was like a little inside joke just for them, and Gale loved it and the gift he got her. She would cherish it forever. 

“See, there it is. There's the star,” Dewey said pointing to the night sky which was currently full of stars. 

But Gale didn’t look at the star. She stared at her husband lovingly. She again took his hand in hers and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss progressed and Dewey began trailing his hands lightly up and down her body, rubbing the slight curve in her hips and down to her ass. Gale moaned softly and broke the kiss, the couple breathing heavily. 

“Lets go inside,” she told him.

Dewey didn’t need to be told twice and picked her up bridal style while she laughed and laughed. It was safe to say this wedding anniversary would be one to remember for years to come.


	2. ch 2

Dewey carried her the whole way upstairs and into their bedroom. He lightly tossed her onto their bed, Gale still laughing at his eagerness. He moved himself to lay slightly on top of her before he began kissing her. The kisses were soft and extremely passionate. Gale raked her hands up his arms and raked her fingers through his short, cropped hair. Dewey groaned and moved his kisses from her mouth down to her neck. 

Dewey always was tentative to what Gale liked during sex. He nipped at the spot on her neck that drove her crazy, then soothing it with slow, soft kisses. He smiled to himself as Gale moaned, somewhat loudly, and arched her body up toward him. He continued his kisses down her body, kissing at her cleavage, reaching around so he could undo the zipper on the tight dress she wore. She sat up for a moment and allowed him to remove the dress from her body, sliding it down her shoulders and lower to remove it completely. Once the dress was gone, leaving her in a pretty lace, purple, bra and panty set, Dewey groaned and rubbed his hands down her body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen these before.” Dewey said, playing with the strap of her bra. 

“I bought it just for tonight. If we were gonna start fresh I figured we might as well do the same with lingerie.” Gale replied cheekily. Dewey laughed and laid her back down, again trailing kisses down her body. Her stomach, her hips, and her thighs were all covered in fiery, hot, kisses. Gale thought if he took any longer she might combust. He kissed the inner part of her thighs, deliberately ignoring where she wanted his attention before kissing her through her panties. Gale moaned and reached to take off her bra so she could touch herself while he ate her. 

He hooked his fingers into the panties and dragged them down her legs. He then spread her wide to allow him maximum access to his favorite meal. He took one long lick of her and her hips immediately arched into the friction. He groaned at the taste of her, so sweet and perfect, before he dove back in and began eating her more vigorously. 

“Jesus Dewey…” Gale moaned out, moving one hand from her breast to rest on his head, guiding him so he wouldn’t stop, but Gale knew she couldn’t get him to stop even if she tried. He really did love pleasuring her. She gripped a fist full of his hair in her hand and squeezed her breast and the same time, Dewey looked up at her and groaned when he saw her touching herself. He was sloppily eating her, doing it like the last thing he would ever do, and Gale, so pent up from being touched starved for so many months knew she wouldn’t last too long.

Dewey moved his hand from where it was keeping her legs open and used two fingers to tease her opening. She was soaked and Dewey knew she liked being penetrated when she came. He pushed one finger in, fucking her with it for a few moments before adding a second. Gale was going crazy, moaning out sobs and lifting her hips toward his mouth to try and get more friction. Dewey gripped her hip with the hand not currently occupied and tried to pin her down as much as possible. Laughing at her frustration when he wouldn’t let up. He moved back in and suckled on her clit and Gale all but burst, coming so hard she thought she saw white for a few seconds. He kept at it through her orgasm, softly fucking her with his fingers and giving little laves on her clit, and before she could even come down from her first orgasm she was coming again. Her legs squeezed around his head and Dewey laughed, proud of himself for giving her such intense climaxes. Finally she calmed down, loud pants coming out of her mouth as she tried to calm down. 

Dewey watched as she ran her hands through her hair then opened up her gorgeous blue eyes to look at him. 

She smirked and said “I forgot how good you are at that.” Dewey rose up on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth and Gale moaned at the taste of herself in his kiss. 

“You just taste so good, I could eat you for every meal.” He replied, looking into Gale’s hooded eyes, still hazy from her orgasms. 

She giggled out, “Hmm, thank you baby. Now let's get you out of your clothes. I don’t know why I’m always the one who is naked.”

Dewey stood up and Gale rose on her knees on the bed to help him out of his dress shirt. She slowly undid the buttons, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as she undressed him. Dewey got to work on his belt and pants. Gale took the shirt off him completely, before kissing him on his neck, cheek, and lips. She kissed him slowly, sloppily, just the way she knew he liked during moments like these. She slid her hands down his body and cupped him through his briefs.

“Oh my...is this all for me?” Gale asked him teasingly, reaching her hand inside, stroking him a few times before looking back up at him. But when she looked up all she saw was him looking at her like he wanted to devour her whole. He pushed her back down onto the bed and stripped completely naked, laying himself on top of her. 

Gale sighed out, she loved the feeling of him on top of her like this. She ran her hands up his strong arms, touching all the skin she could reach. She settled her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss her, sweetly, but oh so deadly. “Fuck me please Sheriff.” she said after breaking the kiss, looking up at him with those blue eyes he wanted to drown in. 

He spread her thighs once more and gripped himself to line up with her slit. He rubbed himself up and down her cunt a few times before pushing in. Gale moaned out, digging her nails into his back and throwing her head back. Dewey took the advantage to attack her neck yet again, and started a slow, hard rhythm that had Gale locking her legs around his back to keep him close. 

“Oh..don’t stop. That feels so good.” she moaned out, running her hands up and down his arms then, letting one rest on his lower back tightly gripping him as he fucked into her. 

“Harder Dewey..fuck me harder.” Gale said. Dewey immediately obeyed her command and began fucking her harder, giving her slow, long, even strokes. He sped up slightly and angled himself to hit that spot inside her that always made her come. He slipped one hand between them and stroked her swollen clit, and he swore he saw Gale’s eyes roll into the back of her head. 

“Please don’t stop,” she begged out, bringing both hands to rest on his neck as he continued to pound her into the bed. Gale didn’t know how much more she could take. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and every move he made had her squirming and arching her body under his touch. Suddenly he hit her spot and rubbed her clit at the same time on a downward stroke, and Gale came all around him. Dewey groaned as he felt her tense and pulse around him, gripping him and pulling him in closer during her intense climax. 

Gale calmed down and opened her eyes, still feeling him hard and wanting inside her body.

“Roll over.” she told him.

Gale climbed on top of Dewey and lined herself up with his cock before sinking down. When she was fully seated on him she flipped her hair to the left side of her head. Dewey watched, rubbing his hands up her hips to her ribcage, taking one hand and gripping her breast he leaned up to suck a taught, pink nipple in his mouth, Gale moaning out and letting him before she pushed him down and began to slowly ride him. She took both his hands and slammed them beside his head, interlocking her fingers with his. She then reached down and began to kiss him, grinding on him slowly while eroding his senses with her sloppy, urgent, kisses. Dewey untangled their hands and wrapped his arms around her upper back, lacing one in her hair as they continued to kiss. 

“Dewey, please I’m gonna come again please come with me.” she sobbed out, lips still so close to his, her words practically spoken directly into his mouth. He groaned loudly and gripped her harder, pulling her as close as possible to him. Gale grinded herself on top of him and before either of them knew what was happening they were coming together. Gale’s thighs shook around his waist, and Dewey moaned out his release, Gale’s pussy milking him as they came together. They both slumped against each other, Gale on top of Dewey as he ran his hands up and down her body. 

She slowly lifted herself up off him, before collapsing next to him on the bed. Dewey wrapped his arm around her and moved her to face him. He brushed the small, sweaty strands of hair out of her face and softly kissed her. 

Gale breathed out “Have we always been so good at that?”

“I think its just the many months of yearning. Remember that first time we slept together? Now that was intense.” he replied jokingly.

Gale laughed too and cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest as they basked in the afterglow.

She looked up at him and he swore he saw her eyes sparkle, he looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but love.

“I love you Dewey.” she said. “I had a really amazing time tonight. Thank you. I love you so much.”

He smiled and kissed her softly one more time, before replying “I love you too baby. I always will.”

They kissed one more time before they both drifted off for a little. They both knew this night would probably be restless for them both, so they took the time to relax before their next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know that not peeing after sex can cause UTI's but i just wanted them to get to relax together. alright thanks :)


End file.
